


Dodging into Universes

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: The Moon Cell isn't the only way to cross worlds, nut it would have been easier with a Keyblade.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer & Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dodging into Universes

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Leon said it was a bad idea. He was right. As pessimistic as he tended to be at times, Leon could be counted on to have incredible instinct. Especially for people he cared about. Rough as he was getting that across from time to time. Finding her all those years ago and keeping her from getting her heart snatched by Heartless until she could take care of herself. Which had to be more a trying job than anything when you take in Yuffie into account. The little ninja was only a little younger than her and a lot more prone to wander off into battle. Hakuno and Aerith less likely to do the same. Something Leon liked to tell them was to any better as they STILL did it too.

Still, Hakuno could fight with her swords well enough. Cast a few offensive magic centered on ice mainly. And heal. She was set. As she at least had training and practice for all those years while Sora, Donald, and Goofy defeated Maleficent. And most recently that whole Nobody mess. She wasn’t a walking target. Leon MADE sure of that. The amount of Heartless gunning for her was too alarming NOT to learn any defense. Starting from scratch with how she didn’t seem to remember anything about her own past. At least the magic and fighting seemed familiar with her lack of surprise.

Which was why she went and got a job apprenticed for synthesizing with the Moogles. She could travel and see if her home was still out there. As well as see the worlds while learning something useful. Cid gave her the okay. Aerith and Yuffie were on board. At least so long as they kept in touch. Leon… well he was the most understanding. Telling Hakuno she could always stay with them. ….Merlin had a strange look every time she mentioned her home and going back. But the old mage knew things most people wouldn’t. Although why he advised her that no two Merlin were the same just like no two worlds were the same made absolutely NO sense.

Still, she made it from world to world safely. Monnie making itself into the currency of the world she appeared in. Same with her clothes and sometimes even shape – the Pride Lands shifting her into a lioness was as amazing as it was odd. Her favorite part about the magic to entering other worlds was that no matter what she could read and speak the languages though. Considering the state of Traverse Town for so long with people coming from everywhere, panic and miscommunication would have made everyone sitting ducks for the Heartless to gorge on. ….this had nothing to do with her book collection that was ever expanding, _shut up Yuffie_.

Back to the present. Leon was right. The other passengers on the Gummie ship to the Coliseum were panicking. It seemed like there still were some of the Greater Heartless around in the space between worlds. This one so much like a combination of a squid and a shark, warping in a corridor of darkness in between sending i’s attacks the ships way. It looked like Phil might not be getting his order soon like planned.

As the Heartless sent out its latest attack, Hakuno gathered her magic. No idea what she could do, but not willing to let the smothering darkness be her last sight. “ _I promised Leon I wouldn’t die from this! So I won’t!_ ”

* * *

“So I’m alive after all,” Hakuno gasped upon waking up. After quick check to make sure her limbs were all there she automatically reached into her pack. Glad she splurged for one of the deeper ones magic could provide despite it’s rather small size. A hand mirror was pulled out.

Her reflection didn’t seem to change other than her outfit. Which meant she had to have landed into another world. One that’s material and make resembled Agrabah garb the most. She even had her hair in an odd high ponytail with braids added in. Which was nice to keep her now hip length hair out of her face. Aerith always made a face when she wanted to cut it, so it always got longer.

‘Aerith!’ Hakuno placed the mirror back into the bag and pulled out a communicator gummi. There was no response to her own attempts to get sound. But the typed message DID got through telling them she was alive. She just had to find a place to set up before going back to Hallow Bastion.

Instinct made her look to the left at the odd sound waves. Well….possible fight still meant people. No matter how many. Her swords materialized like she had been taught. That way it is!

* * *

……two people laughing. The sounds of fighting ended up in two people laughing. One a man in leg armor with gold hair. Another in torn….white something with green. Both were laughing.

And hurt.

But still laughing. ‘At least one of them can tell me where people are.’ Hakuno thought. ‘Maybe I can get told the more about the people here as not to stand out too much.’

First though, “Do you mind healing? It looks like some battle took place here to wound you both so.” The gold one laughed all the harder, prompting the green one into snickering.

“My friend and I will heal. No battle too great would be enough to put us down!” He boasted in arrogance. Hakuno just gave him a look. It showed all her disbelief at once. “I will take your healing pretty one!!” the green being cheered. Even more so when Hakuno just moved to their side and didn’t make taken aback screams at the molding of their body back into a full human shape. Her weapons placed to the side as she opened her pack for a potion as this one didn’t look too bad. The sight of a blue jar filled with a glowing green star just seemed to spur on childish excitement.

“My name is Hakuno, although Pretty One is a nice title. If you drink this you should recover.” And a light scan confirmed it. This one might have one of the highest regenerations she had ever seen.

“Drink this? Such a thi….” Whatever Goldie was about to say was cut off as their friend downed the star with enthusiasm. Even pouting when it was all gone after the green sparks fluttered around them while they were done healing.

“My name is Enkidu and this is Gil!” They cheered holding Hakuno’s hands in their own. All excited energy in one place. “Can I have another of those that tasted so good and it sparkles green leaves when I was healing!?!”

“Maybe later.” Hakuno returned with her own grin. “I still need to give Gil was it?”

“My name is Gilgamesh. I am – “

“I need to give Gil his own potion too.” This time Hakuno was the one to cut him off. His gaze looking like he was ready to go on a rather frustrated motion. Well until he noticed the air being chilled the closer to her being. Ice magic in this heat for the win. “After it would be great if one of you could point me to a place with people. I am not from around here. A place to synthesize and sell my stock after I make more potions if that’s not too much trouble.”

“Gil has a place!” Enkidu informed Hakuno even as ‘Gil’ took his potion from her. Studying her and it with a considering gaze. “He has a house? That’s wonderful! He must know if there are more people around then. Or knows a place that has a spare room I could use!” Somehow the words that Hakuno used caused Gil to look at her incredulous. Enkidu started laughing at the look on their friend’s face and Hakuno’s genuine confusion. It was apparently so ridiculous that Gil didn’t even pay attention to drinking his own potion. Although he was distracted by the healing effects on his person.

“Fools! House? I am King Gilgamesh of Uruk.”

…..Hakuno didn’t seem to get what he was talking about there either and just caused Enkidu to laugh so much harder at her exclamation of “Oh so you live in a city!” Far too many royalty had been displaced that the title didn’t seem to register as anything important. Still he seemed nicer than some of similar titles. Maybe Leon and the others would contact her soon.


End file.
